Ruined Dreams
by Destinee StylesTomlinson
Summary: Destinee is working hard at her paintings and is dying to become an artist. As time passes by she pays less and less attention to her husband and son and works hard on her paintings instead to get a shocking reply from the critics.


Dougie and Destinee

Dougie and Destinee are married and they have a 5 year old son, Destinee wants to start a career as an artist.

Destinee's POV:

I moved the paint brush one more time over the purplish sky, I sighed, the picture was never going to be perfect, the door opened, Dougie's arms slipped tightly around my waist, my hair was tied in a loose pony and were kept to one

side, I put my head to my left side, "Mm," Dougie said as he put his head down and kissed my neck softly, I sighed, "How does it look?" I asked, "Beautiful," he mumbled against my neck, "Very beautiful," he mumbled again, "My

neck or the picture?" I asked as he planted little kisses on my neck, "The picture, of course," he said, "No it doesn't," I mumbled, "Then why did you ask?" he asked, "Where's Liam?" I asked ignoring his question, "Downstairs,

watching T.V," he replied, I pulled away from him and took a step away to look at the picture, "I'll never become an artist," I groaned, "The picture looks amazing, believe me, and if they don't like this picture, you've made so many,

they're gonna like them if not this one," Dougie said as he hugged my waist, I shook my head, "You need a break, you've been up here since morning, let's go," he grabbed the pallete and the paint brush out of my hands and put

them aside and I removed my coat off, which was full of paint, he held my hand and led me out of the attic, which was right now my art room, we walked downstairs and into the living room, "Mommy!" Liam got up from watching T.V.

and ran over and hugged my stomach, I smiled and bend down and picked him up, "I'm hungry," he said, I nodded, "What do you want?" I asked, "A sandwich," he replied, I set him down and went into the kitchen, I could hear my

husband coming up behind me, "You know love, you really don't have to become an artist, I'm a bussinessman, we have enough money, our house is practically a mansion," he said as he jumped up on the counter, I sighed, "Dougs,

I know your a bussinessman, I know that our house is a mansion, I'm not becoming an artist for money, it was always my dream to become an artist," I told him, "Ok, and I hope your dream comes true, babe," I smiled, "Thank you,

sweety," I told him and went over and pecked his chest, he smiled, Liam came running into the kitchen, "There's someone on the door, I'm not openening it," he said, "Why not, little fella?" Dougie asked, "Come with me," he grabbed

Dougie's hand and pulled it, Dougie jumped down from the counter, picked Liam up and went outside, "Your going heavy boy," Dougie told Liam, Liam giggled.

End of POV.

Dougie looks out of the eye, "Oh," he whispered, "What?" Liam whispered back, "It's Tom, with Giovanna and Sarah," he whispered, "Sarah?" Liam asked, "Yeah," Dougie replied, "Sarah's cute," Liam giggled, Dougie smiled as he

opened up the door and set Liam down, "Hey, guys," Dougie greeted them, "Hi," Tom and Giovanna said, "Come in, sit," Dougie led them into the living room, Liam followed Sarah, "Destinee's in the kitchen," Dougie said as he sat

down on the couch, Destinee came out of the kitchen, "Hey guys," she said as she walked out of the kitchen door and sat down next to her husband, "Can me and Sarah go out in the garden?" Liam asked, "Sure," Dougie replied,

both of the little kids ran out, "How's your painting going?" Giovanna asked, "It's going ok, so far," she sighed, "What happened?" Tom asked, "Just some painting that she's been stuck on since yesterday," Dougie said, "It's not

stupid," Destinee said, "I just don't think it looks ok, I mean the sky keeps going out of control," Destinee said, "The clouds move?" Tom asked, "Ha ha," Destinee said madly, "She got up and went into the kitchen to get something

for the guests, "So, what exactly happened to Destinee's painting?" Giovanna asked, "Nothing, it's just that she's really nervous about the critics coming over and she thinks her paintings are stupid and not beautiful, but I think

they're really amazing, you guys wanna see them?" he said, "We'd love to," Giovanna said and got up, "Yeah," Tom said, "Just a sec then," Dougie said and went into the kitchen, "Angel," he said leaning in the doorway, "Yeah?"

she asked, "We're going up to the attic to see your paintings," he said, "Okay," she replied and they went upstairs to the attic. "See," Dougie said as he removed a white dusty cover off one of her paintings, "Wow," Tom said as he

looked at the painting of a rose, Destinee walked in the attic and slipped her arm around Dougie's waist, he smiled and kissed her temple, "These are lovely, Des," Giovanna said as she looked at the paintings, "Thanks," she said

as she dropped her head against Dougie's shoulder, "She doesn't believe me,'" Dougie said, "I don't think the critics will like these," she mumbled, "What makes you say that?" Tom asked, "My paintings," she groaned as she

pulled away from Dougie, "See," she said as she pointed to the picture she was making in the morning of a field, "There is so no way I'll ever get into the college," she sighed, "If your going into college, what about Liam?" Giovanna

asked, "Dougie's gonna be there with him, he doesn't mind me going to college, right love?" she said, "Of course not," he said and went over and hugged her tightly, "Let's go downstairs," Dougie said and held her hand and all four

of them went downstairs.

Later that night, Dougie and Destinee are getting ready for bed.

Dougie's POV:

I walked back into our room after putting Liam to bed, Destinee was sitting on the chair in front of the dressing table in her silky baby blue knee length night gown, I went over and put my hands on her shoulders, she sighed, ever

since she had decided she wanted to go to an art college, she had been in alot of tension, she always had a headache, she was always grumpy, she barely talked and she was always in the attic. I kissed her hair, "Let's go, come

on," I pulled her up, "You think..." she began, I kissed her to silence her, because I knew she was going to talk about her painting, she tried to pull away but I didn't let her,I picked her up and went over and put her on the bed and

got on top of her,she pulled away,"Listen," I said before she could say anything, "I love you more than anyone, seeing you in tension doesn't make me happy and seriously if this painting crap does something to you, I swear I will

stop your painting, I don't want my wife to be mental nut case," I told her, she looked into my eyes, "I love you, Dougs," she told me and kissed me again, we rolled over and she got ontop of me, I moved my hand over her back,

eager to have her naked in my arms, she pulled away, "Not now," she patted my nose with her finger, "When Liam is in school," she whispered in my ear, "Tomorrow you'll be in the attic," I mumbled as she got off me and got into

bed, "Maybe, maybe not," she giggled as I got into bed next to her and turned the lamp off, we both cuddled up and fell asleep.

Next morning, after Liam has gone to school and Dougie is in bed sleeping.

Destinee's POV:

I knew how ticklish Dougie was, I tiptoed upstairs to our room, I had decided how I wanted to spend this entire day, spend the morning with my romantic husband and then when Liam came home, maybe we could go out for dinner or

something like that, I opened the door, Dougie was fast asleep, snoring softly, I giggled and went over and started tickling him, I was gonna tickle him until he woke up, "Stop," he said in his sleep, "WAKE UP!" I shouted loudly in his

ear, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on the bed and started tickling me instead, "Stop!" I shouted, "Nope," he smiled, "Please!" I begged, he stopped tickling me and kissed me, I pulled away and smiled, "Is this a dream?" he

asked, "What do you mean?" "You, here in bed with me, rather than up in the attic," he smiled I hit him in the chest with my fist, "I wanna spend my entire day with you and Liam, what you said last night was true, I mean, I'm putting

all my attention on the paintings and not caring about you or Liam, I'm sorry," I said and kissed him, he pulled away, "I understand, but I'm glad you decided you wanted to spend this day with me and Liam, I don't mind it but so

much is just so weird," he said, "I know," I said and moved my hand over his chest, "You remember last night, what I told you," I asked, "Um," he thought, "Oh I do," he finally said with a miscevious smile on his face, I giggled,

"Good," I said and kissed him, he got on top of me, and I moaned as his hand moved over my body, I rolled over so I could be on top of him, we pulled away as he removed my shirt off and undid my bra as well, I leaned in and

eagerly tongue kissed him, he tongue kissed me back, I got off him and stood up on the bed infront of him, I undid my jeans, "I love striping," he said, I smiled "I know you do," I said, "I'm gonna tease you, alot," I smiled misciviously,

"Does that mean I won't get you?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "Exactly," I smiled my 'teasing' smile as I removed my jeans off, I was left in my black laced thong, which was Dougie's favourite, he licked his lips, "Please," he

whispered, "No," I whispered back, "Come on," he begged, "Just one touch," he whispered, "You look so good," he whispered again, I knew I looked good, I had no bra on, which lady wouldn't look good without a bra on? But thongs

always turned Dougie on, "I know," I said, Dougie pouted and I shook my head, "No way mister, you tease me alot too, you know," I smiled as I reached over and put my bra back on, he stared at me, I ran out of our room and ran

straight towards the attic, I could hear Dougie running behind me, I ran into the attic, leaving the door open for my husband, I smiled when he came in, he closed the door, "Finally," he said, "I'm gonna make you so sore," he smiled,

"If I let you have me," I smiled, I went over and pinned him against the wall, I leaned in and tongue kissed him, but I didn't let our tongues stay together for long, I moved away from, "Come on, you teased me long enough," he groaned

and stamped his feet like Liam does when Dougie bothers him, I giggled, "You look like Liam," I said as I backed away but Dougie grabbed me by the waist, "Your not going anywhere now," he whispered in my ear, "Ugh, I'm not so

clever," I groaned, "You most definately are not, Mrs. Poynter," I giggled after he said that, I twisted around and kissed him, he picked me, "Let's get this over with before Liam comes home," he smiled as I wrapped my legs tightly

around his waist, he went to one of the empty tables and put me on it, he removed my bra off first and the my thong, with his teeth, I moaned as he put his tongue in me. { I don't want to decribe the rest ;) }

An hour later, me and Dougie were downstairs in our room, lying on our bed, my head rested on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair, I looked up at him, he bent his head down and kissed my forehead, "You made me

sore," I pouted, "Sorry, but maybe if you hadn't teased me, I wouldn't have been so hard on you," he said, I stuck my tongue out at him, he smiled, the doorbell rang, he got up, he was dressed, he rolled out of bed and went

downstairs. I sighed as I put my hand down and grabbed my shirt and put it on while lying on the bed, Dougie walked in, "Liam's home," he smiled, "Help me with my jeans," I told him, he went over and picked my jeans up, he

removed the blanket off me and put my jeans on, "Can we go out for dinner?" I asked, "Sure," he smiled and kissed me, the door opened and Liam ran in and jumped on the bed and smiled, "How was your school?" I asked, "I kissed

Sarah!" he shouted, "That's great," Dougie said, "And now we're dating," Liam said as he dropped his head on my lap, I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and smiled, I bent down and kissed his temple, "I'm tired," he said, "Go

to sleep, honey," I told him, "I'm hungry too," he whined, "Don't eat so much," Dougie told him, "You don't want to become fat, right? We gotta get that tummy tucked in," he said, "Shut up," I told him, I pulled Liam's thumb out of his

mouth, "Stop it, sweety, your grown up now," I told him, "I'm addicted," Liam giggled, "Well then, unaddict yourself," I told him, "I love you," he crawled up to me and kissed my cheek, "I love you too, honey," I smiled and kissed his

nose, Dougie pulled Liam out of my arms, "Stop it, it's my job to flatter and charm her, not you," he told Liam and he giggled, "Why aren't you painting?" Liam asked me, "Cause I want to spend time with my man and my son," I said,

"Isn't that sweet?" Dougie asked, I reached over and hit his arm, "Ouch," he groaned and rubbed his arm, "I wanna go to the cinema!" Liam shouted.

Dougie's POV:

We sat in the cinema, we were gonna watch 'Despicable Me', though me and Destinee wanted to watch something scary but since Liam was 5 and he wasn't allowed to watch it {It was really scary}, the lights started to dim and I

dropped my head on Destinee's shoulder and let out a little groan. The movie was fun, until I got horny and wanted to kiss my wife, I reached over and put my hand on her chest, she shoved my hand away, "Behave," she said softly,

"Don't want," I mumbled in my ear and licked her ear lobe and gave it a playful little bite, she looked at me and I instantly kissed her, she kissed me back, I put my hand on her leg and bent my head down as I started to kiss her

neck, so that's what I did for the rest half of the movie, until I got to her legs, she shoved me away, I sighed, "It was fun," I looked at her and she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my elbow,

I dropped my cheek against her head and kissed her softly. We walked out of the cinema, "It was funny," Liam said as he held my hand and walked, "Yeah,it was," I replied, though I hadn't watched it properly, "How much did you

watch?" Destinee giggled in my ear, I looked at her and smiled, "Where now?" Liam asked and yawned, "Home," Destinee replied, "You've got school tomorrow," Liam let go of my hand and ran over to Destinee and she picked him

up, "You look sleepy," I said, "I am sleepy," he replied and I smiled.

Destinee's POV:

"Liam," I said as I grabbed him, "Behave your self," I told him, "I'm hyped! I don't want to sleep," he said and tried to wiggle free out of my hands, "You have to," I said, "Did you brush your teeth?" I asked, he nodded, "With daddy" he

replied, "I know," I said, "Come on," I put him in the bed and pulled the covers over and kissed his forehead,"Goodnight," I said, "Goodnight," he smiled and I smiled back, I went over to the door and closed the lights, "Love you," I

said, "Love you too," he replied, "Sweet dreams," I turned the lights off and closed the door, I turned around and gasped, "Dougie," I mumbled, he pinned me against Liam's bedroom door, I gave him a look, "This is Liam's room,"

I told him, "I know," he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I smiled, he set me down and we were in the kitchen,"Not in the kitchen," I giggled, "Yes, in the kitchen," he said and grabbed my waist and kissed me, pushing

me back towards the counter, "No," I said, "Don't be silly," he smiled, I giggled and we kissed again, his hand moved down from my waist to my bum, he pulled away and removed my shirt off, "Dougs, please," I giggled, "You know

Liam wakes up in the night," he ignored me and started kissing my neck instead, I moaned and put my head to one side giving him more place, I grabbed hold of his dark hair and gave them a little pull, he looked up at me and flipped

me around, he hugged my waist from behind, I put my head back resting it on his shoulder and kissed him, he pulled away and kissed down to my neck, "I'm tired," I mumbled, "Mhm," he managed to say as he kissed down to my

shoulder and started massaging it gently, "Yeah, I wanna sleep," I said and pulled away from him and held his hand, "Let's go," I dragged him out of the kitchen and we went into our bedroom, I was going to the bathroom and Dougie

pulled me back from my wrist, "Change here, I've seen you naked a bunch of times," he smiled and pulled me and wrapped both of his arms tightly around my waist, "Let go," I giggled, "Change here," he picked me up by the waist

and started kissing my neck, I sighed, he was never gonna change, "Put me down, I'm really tired," he set me down and I ran into the toilet and got changed, when I came outside Dougie was lying on the bed, in the covers, I smiled

and went towards him and laid on the bed and got into the covers and we cuddled up and fell asleep.

The next morning

Dougie's POV:I sighed

"Dougie! Help me please!" Destinee shouted, today was the day the critics were supposed to come, look at her paintings and decide if she could go into the art college or not, I went over to her and hugged her waist tightly, she

sighed, "Dougie, please, not now," she groaned, "Calm down," I told her, "Everything looks nice, you don't need to worry about anything," I told her, she turned and smiled at me, I hugged her tightly, she hugged back me back, the

doorbell rang, "Shit," she said, "Deep breaths," I told her, "Fine," she mumbled, and grabbed my hand and went towards the door, she turned around before opening it, "How do I look?" she asked, "Hot," I replied, she sighed, "I mean

it," I said, she opened the door, "Hi," she said to a man and a woman, who both wore business like suits, I smiled, "This is my husband, Dougie," she said, "Hello," I said and shook their hands, "Hello," they both said in unison and

smiled at me and I smiled back, Destinee led them upstairs to the attic and I followed them upstairs too. 30 minutes later, we were all downstairs in the living room drinking tea, "Your paintings are beautiful," the man said, "But

they're not what we need at our art college," the lady said, "Um, does that me that I don't get the admission?" she asked, they got up and we got up too, "We're sorry, but no," she said and they both went towards the door, me and

Destinee followed, I felt bad for my wife, she opened the door and they walked out, "Bye," she said, "Bye," they replied and left, Destinee turned around with her mouth open, tears start to run down her cheeks, "Oh my god," she

choked out, I leaned in and hugged her tightly, she started to cry on my shoulder, "I'm sorry," I said as I rocked her from side to side, she looked up at me, "Give me some time alone please," she said and went upstairs to our room.

One hour had passed, I was worried about Destinee, but I'd heard her moving around so I knew she was ok, the doorbell rang, I went up and went over to open it, Liam walked in, I bent down as I picked him up, "The critics came," I

said, "Mummy got in?" he asked, I shook my head, "Has been up in the attic since then," I said and we both went upstairs to the attic, I opened the door, Destinee turned around when she heard the door open and sniffed, "Hey

fella," she said in her crying voice, me and Liam went to her, Liam hugged her waist, "Please don't cry." he said and looked up at her, "I'm not," she said and Liam let go of her, she moved towards me and hugged me tightly, I rubbed

her back, my arms wrapped tightly round her waist as her head rested on my shoulder, she kissed the side of my neck before pulling away, I took a deep breath, "Liam, why don't you go downstairs, me and your mommy have to

talk," I said looking straight into Destinee's electric blue eyes, "Okay," he said and ran downstairs, "Is everything ok?" Destinee asked when the door of the attic, "Nothing," I replied calmly, "Just thought I'd spend some time making

sweet love with you," I said and smiled misceviously, "Dougie, no," she giggled as I scooped her up in my arms, "Why?" I asked, "Cause Liam is at home," she replied, I rolled my eyes as I set her down and started kissing her neck,

knowing she couldn't resist that, "Please," she whispered, I let go of her and looked up and straight into her eyes, "Long as you don't be sad about what happened," I said, she smiled, "I promise Dougs and I wanna make love at

night," she smiled and hugged me.

I couldn't wait for tonight, I smiled as I hugged her back.


End file.
